brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Beatrice
Beatrice, is the young French goth that was girlfriend of Vernon Blier. Personality Beatrice is a sweet and sensitive woman who is first seen crying. When she and André Lobineau are together, she is a better person and willing to help her friends. She wears a goth style dress, purple eyeglasses and purple hair. Nicole Collard first learned about Beatrice from Vernon Blier's telephone message. According to Beatrice's message, she's in a garden after Vernon's interview. Nico finds Beatrice sitting in the bench waiting and looks anxious. Nico tells Beatrice that Vernon is murdered earlier. Beatrice is shocked about the truth and decides to run away. Two days later, Nico sees Beatrice again in Vernon's bedroom feeling sad from the news. When Nico asks Beatrice about Vernon, Beatrice refuses and believes that Nico is the murderer. Nico gives Beatrice a paper tissue found in the kitchen for comfort. After Beatrice feels better, she decided to answer Nico's question. She tells Nico that she's Vernon's girlfriend and knows something about his job. According to her, Vernon is hired by unknown group to decipher the old Voynich manuscript in exchange for large money. They told Vernon not to tell this secret. It happened around six months ago. While Vernon was working on the manuscript, he told her that the stuff written in the manuscript is all coming true. She stops telling the story and suddenly cried when she remembered her boyfriend's death. Then, Nico tells Beatrice if she knows anything about Vernon's safe. Beatrice doesn't know much about it but she remembered that she used to laugh whenever Vernon is always asking her birthday. She tells Nico that her birthday is 23rd of October. Nico realizes that birthday is the code for the safe. Before Nico leaves, she tells Beatrice that she's welcome to her apartment if she needs help. Nico also promises that she'll capture the blonde woman who killed Vernon. Beatrice shows up in Nico's apartment after Inspector Seurat leaves. She goes there to find out about the killings. Nico introduces Beatrice to George Stobbart and André Lobineau. Beatrice is amazed to see an American like George. When she sees André, she is concerned if he's hurt but André says that he's alright. Beatrice is worried that they might be killed and suggests to move to Vernon's apartment. In the next few days, George and Nico sees Andrè and Beatrice sitting on the sofa together. André tells them that he's keeping company with Beatrice but Beatrice tells them that André took her to the cinema. She's finally able to move on now she has a new boyfriend, which makes Nico being jealous at the relationship. It is not stated at the end of the game if André and Beatrice will continue their relationship. Trivia *Beatrice is one of the few characters whose birthday is revealed. *Beatrice is a name derived from the Italian form of Beatrix, which is a feminine for of Viator meaning "voyager" or "traveler" Gallery Beatricebs3.jpg|Beatrice listening to Nico Betaricevisitingnico.jpg|Betarice visits Nico's apartment Beatricebs3_004.jpg|Beatrice talking about the conspiracy Category:Characters Category:Important Character Category:Friends Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon